Theirs
by addictedtochocolates
Summary: And in that moment, realization hits as Sam realizes what that kiss is.   SEDDIE FLUFF. Set after iLove You. Rated K plus for slight language. Entry for Best Seddie oneshot contest!


How the_ hell_ did she get into situations like_ this_?

She'd had a wonderful nub—a form of endearment, really, coming from her—for a boyfriend just a month ago, and now they were back to arguing frenemies.

If not for the fact that Pam Puckett, her sorry excuse of a mother, had refused to sign her daughter out again like she had done the previous time, Sam would have locked herself into Troubled Waters. Again.

And that was only because it hurt to have things just turn back to normal.

All the time they'd been dating, she'd felt like it was a dream. Now she wished it was.

Because all too soon, it had become a nightmare she couldn't wake up from.

* * *

><p>Carly decided to drop a bombshell.<p>

Really. Today, of all days, she had to drop the bomb on an unsuspecting Sam. Did she think she hadn't had enough emotional distress for a year?

Granted, the brunette had thought she knew.

But exactly how was Sam Puckett going to deal with the fact that Freddie Benson had given up a brilliant opportunity to Missy Robinson...

...for _her_?

* * *

><p><em>I love you.<em>

Wasn't that what he'd said?

_I love you too._

That's what she replied.

_And deep down in her heart she knows it's true._

_And maybe, just maybe, he knows it too._

So she runs off to find him, ignoring the calls of her best friend, frantically informing her that she'll get in trouble with Ms Briggs again and does she really want that?

"Well, I guess it's about time, anyway."

* * *

><p>And soon, Sam finds out from a very confused Brad that Freddie hasn't been in class since they –Sam and Freddie, not Brad and Freddie—hasn't been in any classes since fourth period.<p>

Which confuses and disorientates her for awhile, because isn't Freddie Benson supposed to be a total dork? For God's sake, she nicknamed him King of the Nubs on her PearPhone! _He_ wouldn't skip school.

Then again, with a sour taste in her mouth, she realises that tonight was supposed to be the 99th day into their relationship.

If they'd stayed together, that is.

_Not that she'd been counting._

* * *

><p><em>Not that she was still counting.<em>

And soon, Sam Puckett finds herself waving to Ted and telling him that she's got something more important to do than school.

She knows where Freddie is, and she's going to have a talk with him.

* * *

><p>And she finds him, there on the fire escape, <em>their <em>place, where he goes to clear his head.

Where _she_ goes, sometimes, to clear her own muddled up mind.

And as she knocks on the glass panel, she feels a bit of déjà vu as Freddie waves for her to enter.

And the pang of her heart at the familiar half smile he gives her confirms her suspicions.

_She still loves him._

And for a while they sit there, quietly listening to the radio on the PearPod Freddie has playing, and they just look up at the clear blue sky.

They communicate in a way only they can, because they're Sam and Freddie.

* * *

><p>After a while, Freddie starts to talk. Out loud.<p>

_Just because._

"So. How are you going to explain this to Principal Franklin?"

"Eh, I already told Ted."

"And he just let you leave?" An incredulous tone of voice is placed on the question, and Sam can't help but smile at it, because honestly, she doesn't really believe that Ted would just let her go like that. Or that she's sitting here, calmly and collectedly, instead of confronting Freddie with her newfound knowledge.

"Ah, you know the guy." She shrugged, and he shakes his head, smiling.

And then they sit in comfortable silence some more.

* * *

><p>Running Away comes up on the radio and Sam stares at the back of Freddie's head for awhile. They've been sitting here for four hours, where it's exclusively theirs.<p>

_Their fire escape. Their song. Their colour._

Because Sam's wearing her usual red and Freddie his blue stripes, and these are their colours. They don't have a reason for it, it just is. And Sam can't help but bite her lip as she realises why their colour is purple, according to Seddiers.

Because those are_ their colours_, _their personalities_ mixed in a colour.

Sam's a fiery red, who is danger and pain wrapped up in one. Freddie's a calm, collected blue.

It's all starting to make sense.

_All of it._

* * *

><p>She's so deep in thought, it actually startles her when Freddie gets up in front of her and grabs her hand.<p>

Somehow, she's aware that Running Away is playing again, and the baby blue sky has turned into a velvety black. She knows that her PearPhone has been vibrating like crazy, and that Carly is probably freaking out, and something of Spencer's is most likely on fire.

And she doesn't care.

He pulls her up, and starts a dance on the fire escape, his warm chocolate brown eyes staring into hers. And they talk, but it's the same way they've been talking all day. Eye contact, small smiles, and raised eyebrows.

She puts her head on his shoulders as they twirl on the spot, his hands on her waist, her hand around his neck. And they stay that way, long after their song has ended.

It's their dance. And she never wants it to end.

* * *

><p>But it does.<p>

It does, and with a sinking heart, she pulls away from him and realises that it's twelve am.

_Midnight._

It's _officially, finally_ a full month since their breakup.

She looks up at him, and tells him a single word in their way. Their very own, special way.

_Goodbye._

But before she can go, he grabs onto her and kisses her.

* * *

><p>And she sees sparks fly.<p>

Fireworks light up as she closes her eyes. They're yellow, blue, green, red.

_Purple._

And God knows she doesn't want this moment to end.

She just wants time to stop right there. Is that so selfish of her?

_Yes. Yes it is._

_But hey, Mama never said she wasn't selfish, did she? _

* * *

><p>But again, <em>all too soon<em>, they break apart.

She sees fear in Freddie's eyes, as if terrified that she's going to kill him, and she smiles.

_She is._

But not now, and not for the reason he's thinking.

_She's going to kill him for pulling away from that goddamned kiss._

And it suddenly hits her, what that kiss meant.

That was their 100th day kiss.

_ Their place, their night, their kiss._

And in a way only they could, they danced to a non-existent song, talking to each other without words, in a way only they could.

In their own very special way.

* * *

><p><strong> Author's note:<strong>

Hey guys!(: This is the longest fic I've ever written yet, and I hope you guys liked it!(: Reviews, if you guys don't mind?(:


End file.
